See No Evil
by XxSnapexX
Summary: Voldemort reunites with the youngest Weasley in hopes of producing himself an heir, any way that he can. The only person who can save her is the renowned potions professor, but can he even do anything to save her before the evil spreads to her heart?


**Speak No Evil**

Title: Speak No Evil

Author: Katrina, but you can call me Kitty .

Rating: M

Summary: Voldemort reunites with the youngest Weasley in hopes of producing himself an heir, any way that he can. The only person who can save her is the renowned potions professor, but can he even do anything to save her before the evil spreads and her heart stops?

Disclaimer: Ok, I own nothing but the plot, but god I wish I owned Sevvy .

**Chapter 1**

The sky was turning a brilliant shade of orange as the sun began to sink below the horizon. As she walked through the woods a long way from the Burrow, Ginny was reading a book quite intently. It was a fascinating muggle book called "Interview With the Vampire" by Anne Rice. 'If only vampires were really that nice.' She thought to herself. She had finally reached her destination. A small clearing where she liked to read and do her summer homework. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a self-shrinking picnic blanket that her father had charmed for her. She laid it on the ground and it unfolded itself gracefully, and she sat down to read some more. This was her place, the only place where she could escape from the horrors of seven older brothers and the new panic about the Dark Lord. She shivered at the thought. Ginny had been kidnapped her first year and taken into the Chamber of Secrets where a young Voldemort had intended to drain her of life to use for himself. She never liked to relive that day, but she had a feeling that it had helped her to become who she was now. She knew she was strong enough to withstand anything now, especially since she helped Harry in the Department of Mysteries.

Ah, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She used to be in love with him completely, but he never saw her as anything more than a sister-like figure. That's fine and well though, she had gotten over him months ago. She had no love interest at the moment, and she was getting irritated. Not the part about her being single so much as having to deal with Ron and Hermione snogging every chance they got and Harry being just as bad with her friend Luna. They had all stayed friends, but they kind of got distracted with each other and it always ended up being a make-out party while Ginny sat by herself. Oh well.

She ceased thinking about these things and picked up her book once more. She was almost finished, and she had only started to read it a week ago! She was definitely proud of her reading ability. Hermione harps on all the time about how much she's read, but nothing she's read has really been interesting enough for Ginny. Besides, this muggle author had an interesting view on vampires. She had made them seem elegant and confident, having all sorts of adventures. Ginny wished that just for once, her adventures didn't end with someone dying or getting hurt. Well, the Order was trying to help with that. Shrugging, Ginny put her book down. She couldn't concentrate on it right now, so she lay on her back and stared up at the sky while mindless thoughts drifted through her head.

Soon enough, she snapped back into reality and realized it had been dark for a good hour or so, and that she had better get home before her mother sent the entire house after her. So Ginny stood and folded the blanket back up and shoved it into her pocket hastily. She grabbed her book and began to head back out into the woods when she heard a shout. Her blood turned to ice and she stood stock still amongst the trees until her brain came back into action and she threw herself behind a bush, looking out to the clearing. Her heart was beating a million times a minute; it had to have been a man shouting, but who? And why here, the only place she thought that no one knew about? Suddenly, she saw the trees at the far end of the clearing shake and five figures emerged dragging a sixth one with them. They were all wearing black coats that camouflaged them against the dark night. But one of them had their wand lit and then extinguished it once they had reached the middle of the clearing. It was lit just long enough for Ginny to see the dreadful masks the group was wearing. They were Death Eaters, all of them, and the other one was a man she recognized immediately. It was her brother Percy. She hadn't seen or talked to him in a long time due to a family disagreement, but still, he was her brother. She had seen the blood dripping down his face from a large gash on his forehead, and it looked as if he'd been beaten really badly. Ginny resisted the urge to shout out and run over to him, she knew if they saw her she was as good as dead, but was it worth it if she could save Percy? They cast him to the ground and surrounded him in a circle. They had begun to talk, and she could hear every terrible word.

"You come to us asking for acceptance, and yet we have come to find out that your family has been working against us! You filthy blood-traitor, you sold out the Dark Lord, and now you will pay. Avada Kadavra!" the man speaking had shouted. A ghastly green light shot out from the man's wand and hit her brother, knocking him a good two feet off the ground, landing with a sickening thud. Ginny was shaking like a leaf, and she wanted to just run the hell out of there, but it seemed like she was stuck to the spot. Her eyes focused on the broken body of her brother, who no longer struggled, nor moved. He was dead, and it was because of those bloody Death Eaters. Burning, itchy tears ran down her cheeks in streams and she stood up slowly, trying to back out of the woods without being heard. She was going very slowly, but nonetheless, she saw the men stand still as if listening for her. Shit. Ginny was hoping if she stopped moving they would think of it as nothing, but she had no such luck.

"There's someone there, I'm sure of it. Goyle, Crabbe, you go over there and check the trees over there." The apparent leader told them, and two of the group moved toward her and she panicked. She began to run with all she had, but it was still no use. She heard one of her pursuers yell "Impedimenta!" and she fell forward, unable to move or do anything but blink. Her followers caught up to her and lifted her off the ground, dragging her to the middle of the clearing where the others were standing about. Ginny was as frightened as ever as they all took off their masks and sneered at her in disgust. They knew she was a Weasley, and that they had seen them kill her brother. She could not live. As one of the men holding her drew his wand, ready to curse her into oblivion, the leader stayed his hand. It was Lucius Malfoy. The reason she had gotten that book in her first year. Only her eyes showed her hatred for him; if only looks could kill.

"Keep her. We'll take her to our Lord. He would be delighted to see an old acquaintance, I believe." He said to the group before him. They shrugged and then bound Ginny with enchanted ropes that they had conjured, and they held onto her while preparing to apparate. Ginny was powerless to do anything but think about everyone she had left at home, trying to protect her from exactly what was happening. Just then, she felt like she was being sucked through a narrow tube surrounded by Death Eaters, and it hit her. She was going to see him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arthur, I don't like this. It's getting late and she hasn't come back yet! Maybe you should go look for her." Molly said, pacing around the kitchen. The whole family was in there, plus Harry, Luna, and Hermione. Ginny had been missing for three hours now, and they had no clue where she had gone. Hermione knew that she had a spot in the forest a ways down the road that she liked to go to, but she still should've been back by now. Molly was fretting over every little thing she saw to keep her mind occupied. Arthur stood and grabbed Molly into a hug to calm her down. Molly accepted it, but did not return it. Instead, she looked up at him and sighed.

"Arthur, would you please go look for her? Who knows what could've happened to Ginny?" she begged and squeezed her husband's arms. He nodded grimly and dislodged himself from her grip and called up the stairs for Bill, who had been visiting for the weekend. He came bounding down the stairs and looked at his father.

"No word from her yet?" He asked and Arthur shook his head and motioned for him to follow. They grabbed their coats and walked out the door, trying to give Molly a reassuring look. She sighed again and took a seat at the table next to Ron. Molly just wished her clock was working correctly, but now that the Dark Lord had returned, everyone's arrow was pointed to Mortal Peril. A few minutes later, the door opened again to reveal an ashen-faced Arthur and Bill, followed in by Albus Dumbledore. Molly's eyes grew wide as she looked at the three of them in such despair, and she couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"What is it? What's happened?" She said, standing up to offer Dumbledore her seat. He politely waved it away and she sat down again. Everyone at the table was anxious to know what was going on, and why Dumbledore was here. They were about to get their answer.

"Molly, I'm so sorry, but Percy has been killed. He was a Death Eater, but they murdered him because the Dark Lord found out that his family has been in the order working against him. And I'm so sorry Molly, but we cannot find Ginny either." Dumbledore said carefully and quietly as Molly shrieked and began to sob into her hands. Arthur jumped up and went to his wife while everyone else was in complete shock. They couldn't believe that Percy had become a Death Eater and was killed. In the back of Harry's mind, he wondered if Percy had told them anything about the Order. The he realized he couldn't have, he hasn't been around. Hermione was crying and holding Ron, who looked infuriated and depressed at the same time, which must've been difficult to achieve. Percy's betrayal and murder came unexpectedly, and it dawned on them all where Ginny could be, and it did not look good.

"I am so sorry for your loss, but I must leave, if Ginny is indeed where we think she could be, we need to get her out of there quickly. I'll report back to you as soon as I can." Dumbledore said and walked over to the fireplace, flooing to his office at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawkes sat on his perch and whistled a little bit while Dumbledore waited patiently for other members of the Order to arrive. First came Minerva McGonagall, and then followed Nymphadora Tonks with Remus Lupin, and lastly to show was Severus Snape. Seeing the grave look on the headmaster's face, they all conjured chairs for themselves and waited patiently for the news. Dumbledore stared intently at them all and sighed.

"We have a situation on our hands that will not be an easy one to work through. Percy Weasley had joined the Death Eaters some months ago, and he was then killed for being a Weasley. Miss Ginny Weasley is missing. We have a good idea about where she is, but the hardest thing is getting to her." Dumbledore said as he watched the various stages of shock everyone in the room was going through; all except for one. Snape knew what was coming, and he was not pleased. His dark scowl toward the headmaster was one of extreme reluctance.

"Yes Severus, we will be needing your services. Next meeting, I want you to scope out for any clue of her whereabouts. If possible, get her out of there safely. I do not need to press on you the urgency of this mission, nor the danger if you are caught. Use as much discretion as possible, I beg you. Good luck, Severus." Dumbledore ended the conversation at that. They all knew that from his tone that their impromptu meeting had finished, so they all got up and left, all but Snape.

"Sir, how do you expect me to get her out of there and still remain undercover? It's impossible!" Snape hissed and glowered. Albus Dumbledore simply shrugged and turned to face him. The twinkle in his eye that was never too far away from the surface was heavily shaded with worry and fatigue. He gestured for Severus to take a seat once more and he complied. Once settled, he faced the headmaster, awaiting any sort of advice.

"Severus, I have known you for a great many years, and I know the ingenuity and skill you have in you. I am sure that you will be able to come up with something. But there is something you must know, and not even Ginny herself knows. He intends to make her his queen, to produce an heir. He will drug her, hurt her, and many other horrendous things will happen, but in order to stop this evil from rising is to stop him from making that heir. Do you understand what you must do, Severus?" He started quietly and finished with a boom. Snape's heart sped up and he then nodded curtly in the headmaster's general direction before he stood and walked out of the office. Dumbledore looked around the empty room and then at the sky outside, just hoping and wishing for the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dungeons were cold and damp, and the only sounds that could be heard were the drips of water somewhere along the corridor and the light footsteps of Severus Snape. He hurried to his private quarters to prepare everything he needed for this particular assignment. He reached the door and uttered the password ("Hellebore") and then swept into his room. He heaved a heavy-hearted sigh and plopped onto the nearest surface, which happened to be comfortable armchair. This could mean the end of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of any possible way to get the poor girl out of there before anything terrible happens, especially without being caught. All he could hope for was if Lord Voldemort left him alone with her for only a moment. Severus stood and looked about the plain room. A simple queen sized bed lay in one corner against the wall, with silver and green trimmings, of course. Most of the room was in silver, green, or black. It suited him, he always thought. So what would he need to bring? He thought hard and began to gather some clothes and such, then stuffed them into a suitcase. He would need to go down to his office later on to grab some potion ingredients for situations that may arise.

Severus noticed he didn't have much to pack in the first place, so he retreated back to his chair. Ginny Weasley had been touched by the Dark Lord before, and now to deal with it again must be terrifying for her. She had always been one of his best students, loathed, as he was to admit it. Up there in the ranks with Hermione Granger, she was. Snape knew that she was brave and stubborn, but he hoped that she didn't get too rash with the Dark Lord, for he had his ways of breaking people. He of all people knew this. He vaguely wondered whether or not the Golden Trio were stupid enough to try to go after her themselves, and he decided he wouldn't put it past them. Well, let them go. Maybe they'll die in the process and leave him the hell alone. With nothing but bitter thoughts about the three morons and the little Weasley girl, he rose once more to head to his office to gather potion supplies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting up in Ron's room at the Burrow talking. They didn't know why Voldemort would've taken Ginny, but they had to do something soon, or else it'd be the end of her. So they figured. Pigwidgeon was flying around the room excitedly chattering at Harry's snow owl, Hedwig. She gave the younger owl a reproachful glare and turned her back on it, determined to ignore him. Harry sat on the edge of Ron's bed biting his lip, trying to think of a plan to save Ginny. Him and Ginny had been getting closer this past summer, and he was hoping that she would begin to have feelings for him again if they kept on talking. She had told him time and again that she just didn't feel that way about him anymore, but he didn't want to give up. Cho Chang broke Harry's heart last year, and though it was only a dull ache now, he wanted something (or someone) to fill it for him. She just wasn't the way that he'd thought she would be for the years that he liked her, and she thought that was mostly because of the death of her boyfriend of the year before, Cedric Diggory. Harry had been with him when Voldemort killed him for no reason other than that he was there when he wasn't supposed to be. Everyone was sad that summer, for Voldemort was back, and they had all lost a good friend.

Harry was resolutely trying to think of any way that they could find where Ginny was taken to, but was coming up with nothing. Ron hadn't been himself the last few days, and he couldn't blame him. His brother was a murdered traitor, and the darkest wizard that ever lived kidnapped his only sister. No one would look good after all of that. Hermione had barely spoken since they got the news, except for an encouraging word here and there to both of the boys. The three of them usually sat in silence, trying to come up with a plan, but they kept hitting walls wherever they went. They just couldn't accept the fact that this was the first thing that they couldn't meddle in, that they had to leave it up to the adults, no matter how trustworthy they were. It was heart wrenching. Fred and George were occupied with their shop; Bill and Charlie were also busy with their respective jobs. Molly was sick with grief and worry, and spent most of her time holed up in the kitchen repeatedly cleaning the same thing, and cooking everything that they had. Arthur was in and out of the Ministry all the time, trying to check in to see if there were any developments, which of course there were none. No sign of her anywhere, or of Voldemort or any Death Eater activities of any kind.

Giving up on their little brainstorm session, Harry stood and walked over to the only window in the room and looked outside. He watched the sun set below the trees and gazed at the shadows as they grew longer by the minute. She used to do this, he thought. Did he love her? No, he didn't think so. Could he love her? Most likely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley's head throbbed and she opened her eyes, but her vision was all blurry. She tried to sit up, but she suddenly got so dizzy she could barely move without her head swimming. They must have knocked her out before bringing her here with something, but she didn't know what. She stretched out her aching limbs and realized her hands were bound to a metal rod; there was not just one metal rod, but a series of them. She was in a cage. She was trying to remain calm as she tried to clear her sight enough to look at her surroundings, and within a few moments she could see clearly. The cage was in a large stone room, with pillars shaped like snakes all along the walls, and tapestries of horrifying images of violence. The only light in the room was cast from a chandelier with a few sputtering candles on the high ceiling. Ginny's heart pounded against her ribcage as she realized she was in the middle of Lord Voldemort's lair.

She tried to sit up, but she couldn't because of her bindings, so she had to settle with lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Why didn't they kill her on sight? Why would they bring her to him? Ginny had enough experience with the Dark Lord to know that she would not be treated with kindness. In her second year, he had used her to open the chamber of secrets so he can try to regain his power. But Harry had saved her, and now he didn't even know where she was. Hell, neither did she. She tried to slip her wrists through the cruel chains that tied her to the bars of the cage, and only succeeded in making deep cuts in her wrists. She gave up and started to cry. Not cry, exactly, but her breath came out in sobs, and her eyes were dry. She was too scared to cry. The darkness began to close in on her as she heard people entering the room, and she heard the high-pitched voice of Voldemort, and then her world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, here's the first chapter. It took me a little while to write, but the plot bunny kept eating the back of my brain until I got everything it wanted down. I hope you all like it, and please review! This is one of those instances in which the fic will not continue unless I get a fair amount of reviews. Cuz then no one else will read it. Duh. :-p

Kitty


End file.
